Let It Begin: Voyage of Discovery
Ferb ends up grounded and Phineas is left to find a unicorn for Isabella by himself while Ferb decides to search the house to find that secret agent base he and Phineas had stumbled upon earlier that summer. ''Part One “Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb are messing with your car!” Candace shouted. “Come on, they just got started!” Linda rolled her eyes. “Candace, the boys are too young to use my car.” she sighed. She paused when she smelled something burning. After looking in the stove and microwave, she turned to Candace who was noticing smoke coming from the garage. “Mom! I think there’s a fire!” she shrieked, opening the side door to the garage. Smoke immediately burst out. However, it was beginning to clear and they saw Ferb was putting a fire out quickly. “Oh my goodness! Ferb! What are you doing?!” Linda shouted. Candace was right behind her, eyes wide. Ferb could hear his mother shouting, but he focused more on putting the fire out. The hose was in his arms and water shot out, after a few moments the fire disappeared. He put the hose down and wiped his brow, turning to Linda. “Ferb! Did you start a fire?!” she shouted. Well, yes, but he also put it out. It was then Phineas ran into the garage with them. “What happened? Mom? Ferb? I smell smoke.” “It was unintentional.” Ferb said to Linda. “What happened?” Linda demanded. Phineas looked around and was quickly able to see what did'' happen. “Sorry mom, you see, Ferb and I are going to go find a real live unicorn for Isabella today, we promised yesterday! We were going to work on a device for transportation, so Ferb decided he was going to charge up a battery with your car. I guess something went wrong and it caught fire.” Linda’s face was red and Candace began to smile. Were the boys going to be busted? But Ferb was the one who started the fire. It wouldn’t be a complete bust if Phineas wasn’t there too. “Phineas, where were you?” Candace asked. “Outside with Isabella.” Phineas replied. “Ferb! You’re grounded mister!” Whoa what?! Everyone was shocked, it was rare for someone in the family to get grounded. And it was the first time for Ferb. Phineas had yet to experience it as well, but it seemed he wasn’t going to be included. “Mom! You can’t ground Ferb! It was an accident!” Phineas said quickly. “You two shouldn’t be playing with dangerous adult things!” his mother retorted. “Well…can I be grounded with him?” “No, no you can’t!” Candace hissed. Though she hadn’t completely busted them, if the two were together, they would still find a way to do something annoying. “It wouldn’t be a punishment if Ferb got to spend a day with you!” “Candace is right. Besides Phineas, you haven’t done anything wrong yet. You can go help Isabella find her unicorn.” his mother sighed. She turned to Ferb who was beginning to look uncomfortable. “You have to stay in the house all day, no TV and no Phineas. For today at least, I’m not sure how long your punishment should be so I’ll have to talk to your father about that.” She checked the area to make sure nothing would catch fire again, then went back into the kitchen, followed closely by Candace. Phineas and Ferb were left alone. “Well, Ferbooch, I’m gonna be honest with you, this stinks.” Phineas sighed. “When we’re separated, the universe begins to reach a dangerous point of imbalance. Brace yourself. I‘ll go warn Isabella…” Ferb looked at the door that led inside the house. It seemed very uninviting all of a sudden. “I hope you’re not grounded for too long, it was an accident…” Phineas said as he left through the garage door. Category:Fanon Works